


Rose Feathers

by Twilight_Abyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Slow burn and when I mean slow I mean slow, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Abyss/pseuds/Twilight_Abyss
Summary: It was amusing watching the originally timid boy's features melt into awe when they crossed the lake. The aged castle was lit by delicate dancing lights. The night sky its backdrop as the lights flickered with the changing of the unnoticeable night breeze. Roblin closed his eyes to soak it all in; he felt a strange tranquility seep into his veins. The night air nipped at his skin playfully caressing his vermillion hair lightly.----------------------Roblin's life comes crumbling down around him when his oldest brother is pinned with the death of three of his classmates in his last year of Dresden Magical Academy.Roblin's family are ostracized from their magical community only a few approach them anymore. The magical world continues to tear them apart until Roblin's mother had enough of it. Deciding to send the Mistle heir away. Roblin now shipped off to an uncle he had only discovered existed earlier that day is now trying to navigate the UK.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue : The boy & his Familiar

A young red haired boy tried to keep step with the rest of the family as they crossed the turbulent stream. His traditional robes felt soft to the touch as he clung onto them. He attempted to mimic his older sister's attempt to keep her robe dry while striding through the rushing water.

The dark forest beyond drew his eyes as he crossed he hurried after his older siblings. He nearly collided with his sister as the family stopped ahead of him.

An older wizard adorned in the same robes rose his wand with practiced ease. The rubies embedded in the wand glinted brilliantly as the red haired wizard whispered a spell the little boy could not quite catch. The forest before his eyes began to form into new shapes his eyes widened in awe as he watched the unwelcomed greens turn into warming golds, oranges, browns, reds as vivid as his own hair color and fresh emerald green sprinkled in matching his eyes.

He felt the familiar tingle of magic at work and looked down at his robes and his eyes widened even more, a dazzling amazed smile on his face.

'My Own Family Robes!!!!'

The boy could barely believe it he was finally going to be a true Mistle like his older brothers and sister who were smiling amusedly at the younger brother sweet memories stirred in them when they watched his face light up. He looked finally at everyone else in his family; pristine cloud soft robes replaced their previous midnight black thay had dawned in their quarters very early that morning. The only difference his had there was that his was a solid weight with no beautifully unique designs painted on just yet. Every one else in his family had the same white robes but the sleeves were decorated in designs unique to that person specifically.

His most favorite of his siblings robes had to be his sisters; her sleeves had delicate evergreen vines woven patterns painted on them along with hyacinth flower there flowing blue captured perfectly as many spread through the design accompanied by daisies and lastly delicate pink roses each baring meaning to his older sister. He would have to jog his memory with the flower meanings list he was gifted later.

He stepped into line with his siblings, his oldest brother patting his shoulder in encouragement. His graceful lip quirk ever present he schooled his features as did everyone else when their father began to speak his deep voice soft but heard just as well.

"Another year is to pass and it is now time for another young boy to be granted his partner for the rest of his magical life. Roblin Verdilian Mistle will have till midnight tonight to find a suitable familiar that will accompany him when he returns. Good luck my son we will all wish you find a bond with one of the many animals in this forest as we have generations of select families before you have done!".

The little boy tugged at his plain sleeves and gulped back his nerves; he looked over and each of his siblings gave a curt nod of encouragement or a smile. He waved to them as he took confident strides into the forest before him.

His footsteps were soft as he gazed in wonder at the shimmering tree canopy the leaves forever molting into everlasting color as he walked farther in. He had extravagant stories of the Aeterna forest; it was truly eternally autumn. He hoped he could walk with the winged lizards as his sister had done. He looked into the flowing streams, the rocks dazzling silvers, the water beautifully clear. He looked closer as he walked wanting to see the color changing frogs his eldest brother chanted about for days.

He began his trek up a small hill. He let his eyes wonder whenever he heard bird calls or the scraping of hooves over earth farther away. He had till midnight to find his lifelong companion to share his future magic with for the rest of his magical career.

His nerves began to rear their head as he watched the sun sink lower. He had hoped to all the gods out there that he would find his familiar before he had to face the night. The air chilled considerably; he cursed in his head at his luck of being born in the in between of not quite winter but will be soon the trees have already browned outside of the eternal forest he was currently surrounded in. The forest floor was bathed in the dying light as he worked through his nerves. He stilled himself to help stop his panic, his small hands working their way into his pockets under his robe, his jeans and long sleeve keeping him warm. He made a small noise of triumph as he pulled a small lamp out of his pockets. He tapped it twice on the handle and it changed to a medium size as he swiftly lit it with a leftover match box.

He looked up now comforted by the light source. His emerald eyes gleamed in shock at the clear night sky overhead he reined himself in soon after knowing he had to keep looking as the clock was ticking. His eyes widened as he almost walked into a low hanging branch the more peculiar thing was the young song bird perched there studying him with an intelligent air. The bird nodded its head to the boys amazement as if approving of him. It gave a joyful tweet as it took perch on the frozen boy's arm he came to as he felt the little weight that the bird had to it weighing his arm down. He slowly smiled a meek one at best still in mild shock he cautiously brought milky fingers to the birds feathers and began to stroke it with care. While distracted by the attention the boy gave the bird a quick once over.

He felt his heart oddly warm at the similarities he spotted between them such as the birds body was rich blood red ruby shades just like his hair the birds feathers faded to black at the tips, the eyes were an intelligent mahogany the black surrounding its eyes bringing the deeper brown to light,white flecks speckled across the black never leading into the red. The young bird experimentally grasped onto his shoulder to pull itself up finally. The small boy smiled fondly as he heard the chirp of contentment as it settled on his shoulder. If he knew what a pirate was at the time he may have stopped to consider the scene instead he pulled out too smooth stones each a bland grey except for the silver planted in the middle of each. He carefully stepped back, clicking them together then throwing them onto the ground and quickly retreating.

Lavender wisps painted the sky above as a small door appeared in front of them.

He approached the bird on his shoulder with a gentle hand and carefully situated it into his palms knowing the travel is a doozy for first timers. He walked closer to the door using his elbow to open it as he had his hands full. He closed his eyes. He knew if he looked at the black void on the other side then he would hesitate and being stuck out in a forest he wasn't familiar with wasn't appealing in the slightest.

He walked through getting hit with the full force of dizziness that he had grown used too. His stomach lurching was what he felt the most as he traveled to the other side of the dark space seeing the door on the other side. He opened it much the same way as the first. He let out a relieved breath as he felt the grass underneath his shoes. He deposited the bird gently back onto his slim shoulders getting an appreciative chirp in turn. He sighed in relief as he made out the outline of his family's winter estate.

It was quite the sight later on when all his family were waiting for their youngest member to return hopefully successful. They first heard his voice carried by the wind. Melva was about to rush to her younger brothers side when she felt a soft tug on her own robe she turned to see her oldest brother Anton who was trying to keep his snickers in check as he watched something in the distance she turned a curious eye to that direction and had to do the same seconds later. There in the distance was her youngest brother talking animatedly with a bird on his shoulder and the bird in turn giving its few scents its eyes locked onto the boy like the conversation was the most interesting thing in the world. It occasionally flapping its wings in a gesture of

'Im listening continue'

Her youngest brother was so involved in his debate about which light spells produce the most that he startled as his whole family laughed fondly and began filling off the porch.

That night was painted in warm shades as the stars above dappled the night sky. The family danced and celebrated their youngest milestone.

Melva smiled fondly as she rested her head in her palms watching her little brother light up at the name suggestions for the newly found out young falcon perched on his shoulder they were going to do wonderful together. She scratched the ears of her own familiar as the lynx purred under the touch its leaf like markings glowing in the warm lights. She smiled down at him as she continued to run her fingers through his fur. She looked out at the scene in front of her. She smiled softly at the new bond that was growing before her eyes.

'Roblin will be a great wizard one day'

She joined the celebration with her familiar at her heels. She smiled back just as brightly as her younger brother.


	2. Roblin & the distant uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roblin just arrived at the U.K. through a dreadful floo trip. He meets his uncle and he is not the least bit excited...

"Roblin, get ready. We have to be at Diagon Alley before noon."

Her words held no warmth as she shook him awake. He cracked an eye open and immediately wanted to close it again, his entire body felt heavy. The travel to the Leaky Cauldron was rough; the floo system was unforgivable, the soot that stained his robe from the night before felt disgusting on his skin even after scrubbing till his pale skin reddened in color.

He met her cold emerald eyes, much like his own, through the mirror's reflection that his sister was currently standing in front of. She dragged her brush through her long, blood-red hair, diverting her eyes when they met with his. He dragged himself out of bed, even though he just wanted to curl up again. The invisible weights on his shoulders decreased some when his familiar perched herself on his slim shoulders. He quirked his lips in a hidden smile as he got ready for the day.

He felt the old stairs creak as he made his way down the stairs, being greeted with the early morning staff. He smiled at them politely but kept it just a courtesy, not something done willingly.

He felt his sister's gaze on his form; her eyes held impressive walls, her foot tapping giving away to her impatient nature. She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through the throng of people until they reached the back door. The door was as old as the place, but just as sturdy. She yanked him a final time out the door, his boots met with aged brick, his surroundings were that of a downtown alley. Garbage and boxes strung to the side. He caught a hint of the ink on paper as Melva tapped certain bricks. He felt his eyes widen slightly on their own according as the bricks began to gradually open. The once silent back store alley now alight with the sounds of all sorts of ages laughing and talking over one another. The two let themselves bask in the playful atmosphere for only a moment before Melva's impatient nature won out and she began to drag her little brother with his annoying awestruck eyes to the meeting place that was stated on the letter clutched in her hands.

They navigated through the last of the crowds and finally found their destination. Ollivanders. The wand shop was quaint but looked aged. Roblin let himself entertain the thought of a glance around the shop. His mother's exasperated but bland tone made him falter.

'Mistles do not express their wants, Roblin honestly do you want people to have information on you?'

'Roblin remember you are a Mistle, we collect the information for the magical world. We are scholars, informants!'

He could imagine that rare spark his mother's light lavender eyes held when she mentioned their family name; she was a proud woman. His last thought was the most prominent. Everyone in their family had heard these ones before, but this one was said from more than his mother's mouth. 'Remember Roblin, any advantage you have, keep it close.'

He carded a hand through his hair before turning away from the shop. Melva was talking to an older man?

Based on the exchanges, the man in front of him was the distant (that's putting it lightly. Roblin pities the magic that has to catalog the magic world's pureblood families) uncle he was being shipped off to. He let himself observe the man talking to his sister and snorted. This poor cousin of his, because face it they were probably only connected by some distant relic from years ago, has no idea what he's getting into. Roblin already disliked the man; he looked like the strict type and he wasn't having another one of those.

'Oh joy, if he tries getting me into those scratchy British robes I will flay him alive.'

He let himself entertain the idea while they talked. By the end of their conversation, Roblin was trying to decide what light-based spell would leave less evidence.

'People are going to get suspicious though sinc-'

His musings were cut off by a clearing of the throat while he was off fantasizing his distant 'uncle's' tragic accident. His sister and said man had just finished their own conversation and were just waiting for him to come back to the world of the living.

He looked up lazily, as far as he was concerned he had only known of this man's existence for about almost a day.

He disliked this man already and they had not even talked yet


	3. Potions & 'Hero' Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roblin has his doubts about the boy who lived...

It has been close to five months since then. Roblin had grown to tolerate the man. He had knowledge on vast amounts of potions and their ingredients, he had grown to begrudgingly admire the potion master.

He grew to tolerate the similarly strict mannerisms of the man and held himself to them as well. That didn't stop him from voicing his dislike if it got too rigid though.

He now looked forward to his monthly runs for potion ingredients that the man sent him off for.

He currently was on one now, to be exact. He had been quite pleased when he found out he would be going off to Diagon Alley that early morning. The trip could not have been timed better after all. He had heard interesting rumors coating the dawn air at the herbal shop when he was picking up a shipment of charmed dragons eye. His uncle had needed it for his current requested script sent from Mercy emergency medical hospital. He would ship the potions off by the end of the week.

His thirst for knowledge (that was a leading trait in any Mistle) begged for him to follow the rumor to its source and catalog it for later uses, but first, he needed to get everything on his list checked off.

'First to go... eel's eyes should be in the middle shelves.'

He carefully removed the heavy lid and scooped out a small amount enough for two months, at least. He put them in small containers and slid them into his messenger bag. He scanned over the list for the next things. He repeated this process for close to thirty minutes, placing the filled containers in his charmed messenger bag.

Thank Merlin for storage charms. He finished up and went up to the counter where an intimidating man with neat shoulder-length brunette hair was lazily leaning on. His strange, amber, cat-like eyes lit up with recognition.

"I budget around you and Severus at this point, boy. Did yah take a look at the new shipment of aged griffin feathers?" "I did. Fine quality but we have stalk at home."

The vermillion haired boy paused for only a moment then his calculated eyes glinted.

"I heard that the Selevens have been looking for it though, so I would keep your stalk. I have a feeling they will be wandering in later tomorrow evening."

While he had been talking he had set the amount for the things on the counter and made his way out the door. He headed down the stone stairs and let his eyes scan through the crowds. Diagon was usually cleared out this early in the morning with a few stragglers, but now it was bustling. It was almost the end of the summer holidays after all. Roblin scrunched up his nose at the pure idiocy of these people. Why wait till the end of the summer holidays? Now they would have to fight the rest of them.

'Now to look for Rubeus, just need to spot a giant with unruly hair, sounds easier than it is.'

He began his search of Diagon Alley; it only took a few minutes, to his relief, to spot the giant. He had two ice creams? So the rumor was correct. He thought he would feel satisfied but now it only made him want to learn more. He knew of the boy the rumor was about. Who wouldn't? It didn't take long for him to learn about Harry Potter, even though he had only been here for 5 months. The British wizards talk him of a savior when Roblin couldn't even fathom it. It was a mere turn of events, and if Roblin was doing his reading right then the dark wizard that this baby had 'defeated' surely is not so. He's too powerful for a mere infant to take down. So to him, Harry Potter's tale was, as the British say, rubbish.

He approached the giant and stood beside him, clearing his throat softly to gather his attention. Hagrid jumped, it was like the eleven-year-old boy had appeared out of thin air.

"Yer scared me, Roblin. Running errands for Severus?"

He gave a mere nod before following Hagrid's gaze where it had been to see a small boy, probably barely passing for ten, looking back at them? He was getting fitted for a robe so he was most likely a first-year like Roblin himself.

Roblin scoffed to himself that the tiny kid was the English community's savior from a wizard that they would not dare breathe a syllable of his name. This was ludicrous, downright mad. "That small lad, Harry Potter?" His accent bleeds through his words and makes it difficult to hear what he actually said. Hagrid had grown accustomed to his accent more than others and didn't miss a beat.

"Sure is! How long yer sticking around for?" Hagrid sounded a bit anxious? The boy turned his emerald eyes over to the giant of a man and merely blinked at him, then let his gaze turn over to Harry Potter who was looking at them now. And, oh, that's interesting, Draco is here as well. I wonder if he knows that's Harry. Probably not, he's too stuck in himself for that.

"Rubeus, I will be off. I need to get this to Uncle Severus before noon, have a lovely afternoon."

"I will see yer at Hogwarts yah?" "Unless something unfortunate happens. Oh, before I forget to keep the stone safe, Rubeus, I have a feeling that there will be events taking place very soon." The young boy's glinted eyes were the last Hagrid had seen before he disappeared like he had come. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. Hagrid moved the stone closer to himself out of instinct.


	4. Roblin meets the Weasley trio & he is not impressed

Roblin adjusted his shirt one last time, he felt exposed. He didn't have his long robe that always went over his clothes. He didn't have the dark emerald seams that he would trace when his nerves got the best of him. He didn't have the familiar weight of Hydra on his shoulder. He dragged the cart full of his books and other school supplies behind him as he neared platform nine and ten.

'I had a feeling I would find you in this state.'

The wizarding world's savior was looking as nervous as a newborn fawn. Roblin sighed to himself and lugged his things over towards the smaller boy. He tapped the panicked boy on the shoulder.

"Follow me, Rubeus must have gotten forgetful again. Platform 9 ¾ is this way."

Harry POV-

Harry had been panicking; the guard had swept him off, thinking his trouble was a joke. How was he supposed to find it now? Was he going to make it to Hogwarts in time? Was this a sick twisted joke-

His panicking was put to a halt when he felt a soft tap at his shoulder. He turned around, startled and embarrassed for it when he saw a taller boy. The boy looked uncomfortable and kept adjusting his shirt but still held himself a lot better than Harry ever had. He had to look up some to meet the boy's eyes. He had a good two inches on him at least. The boy didn't give Harry much time to even think as he spoke in an unsteady accented English.

"Follow me, Rubeus must have gotten forgetful again. Platform 9 ¾ is this way."

The boy strode forward as Harry tried to keep up. The boy's long legs gave him a steady advantage over Harry. The boy didn't check if he was following and Harry just scrambled after him trying to match his long strides with his shorter ones. They approached a solid brick wall and the boy stood to the side, motioning for Harry to do the same.

Harry finally gathered up his courage and looked over at the boy who was studying him with glinting eyes and an unreadable face. The boy held out his hand, his left hand held a silver band with what looked to be a foreign language engraved in it. Harry wondered what language it was and what the ring meant to the boy. He looked away though. "It was my older brother's ring. I'm Roblin Virdilian Mistle and you are Harry Potter I presume," Harry opened his mouth to voice his surprise but the boy raised an elegant long finger in a silent gesture. "We don't have much time, your people will be here soon... I can only follow that you have almost zero knowledge of Hogwarts if your display from earlier was anything to go by." Harry nodded before he could stop himself. The bo- Roblin scowled and Harry feared he had done something wrong, but then his features softened. "That giant buffoon. He was going to send you off with only the bare basics," He shook his head in disappointment and sighed tiredly. "Well the first things you need to know so you don't get trapped as you did with Malfoy back in the shop, is that Hogwarts is England's Magic school of witchcraft and Wizardry. The school has four houses that we will get sorted into, your house is like your school family. There is Gryffindor for the foolish and brave, Slytherin for the cunning and sly, Hufflepuff for the lively and warmhearted, and finally, Raven claw for the wise and knowledgeable."

"At least you will have a clue now," The boy looked up and he breathed a sigh of relief. "That's my cue, those Weasleys will help you now. Goodbye Harry, it's been a lovely talk."

He walked off and through the wall as the Weasleys drew near. Harry could barely process the wall of information the boy had given him and felt an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach, but it didn't last long.

Roblin POV-

Roblin made himself comfortable for the long journey ahead. The train wasn't the most pleasant thing for him. The universe had to compensate for his smarts somehow and unfortunately, it had to be the curse of motion sickness. The queasy feeling was dull compared to previous encounters with it thanks to a potent ginger tonic he had taken before he had entered the station.

Roblin had just cracked open a book when he was met with the Weasley twins. He had heard many war stories from Uncle Severus of the devil twins that cursed Hogwarts, his uncle's words, not his. So when they entered, he tried his best to ignore their antics and kept his answers to just affirmative hums. He did have a feeling this would happen so he was just glad he had brought along the book he had started earlier that week. It was recommended by Severus as it was a beginner's guide to intermediate potions, volume one. He had finished the beginner's guide to basic potions a few months back. The twins were going on about the spider one of the kids up front was saying he had and how they were going to try and sneak it away so they could prank grumpy Filch, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

Roblin wasn't paying attention when they asked him something, answering with a hum while he turned his page. When the twins grabbed his arms and chucked him outside of the train compartment he was startled. He heard the devil reincarnates snicker as he heard the lock click on the door.

'What in Merlin's name did I do to get thrown? Honestly, at least let me put the book away first.'

He made his way back to find himself another spot that was preferably Fred and George Weasley free.

He slid open a door and to his misfortune, he saw another Weasley. Hopefully, this one had sense, but if he's related to those devils then most likely not. And to his chagrin, he saw Harry Potter as well. This just gets better and better. He took the empty seat next to Harry and scrunched up his nose at the mess of wrappers thrown around.

"Draco stopped by, I presume. Sorry about this," He turned to Ron, his eyes hardening with annoyance. "But your brothers decided it would be appropriate to throw me out like last week's garbage, so I am here because of them. You can thank them if you want."

Ron's ears turned an embarrassed pink as he processed Roblin's words. His accent had bled through and made the sentence jumbled but luckily still recognizable.

"I would say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but your brothers ruined that, and quite honestly I am stuck here of not my own choice," he made a 'carry on' gesture with his hand at the two staring boys. "Continue on with whatever you are doing. I'll be trying to find the page number of where I was rudely interrupted earlier."

The boys awkwardly went back to their conversation that was interrupted by the boy from before and it happened to be on sorting and Hogwarts houses. Ron's voice was annoying like a fly, buzzing around his ear. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he wished he didn't have to be present for it.

"My family have all been Gryffindors and I don't want to be a Slytherin. Every Slytherin has gone bad. You-know-who was a Slytherin, you know?"

Roblin felt his eye twitch. He wanted to stay out of this discussion but it also wasn't right to let this continue, so he did whatever a Mistle would do... smack someone upside the head with information and facts to clear up their narrow mind, or at least hope to. Some were too far gone after all.

Roblin clicked his tongue, his long fingers flipping the page.

"Messelin Brockrin, the leading researcher of the Southern Peryton project, has saved over 2,000 Peryton from poaching efforts and some say she is moving north to begin work on stopping the eradication of red-winged chimera's as well. Alumni of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, house Slytherin."

He flipped another page.

"Carliose Smear, Head sergeant at Mercy Medical Hospital, is one of the main five people to discover a cure for the deadly Bilben disease which caused over 20,000 deaths in the wizarding world only two years ago. Alumni of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, house Slytherin."

He flipped another page

"I would be delighted to continue but sadly." The train speaker burst into life after his voice dropped off.

"Students, if you haven't already, put on your robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts station in two minutes time, have a good evening."

He closed his book with a resounding thud and put it beside him. He turned towards Ron who was glowing red in anger. "You are hot-headed and listen to everything everyone says. That is a terrible habit to have. Validate your information before spewing it, especially to kids in Harry's case who have just learned about our world, who are still forming opinions about our history and state of living compared to their own." He turned towards Harry and for the first time since they had met gave him a soft smile. It was a tiny thing that was barely noticeable but still there. It softened his neutral expression and made him seem like the 11-year-olds around him.

"Harry, you are going to encounter a lot of different opinions that a lot of people will be trying to force onto you because of your predicament," He motioned towards his scar, his silver band catching the light and glinted off of it when he made a hand gesture. "They will simply want you to follow their every word. Such a simple thing, such as Ron's opinions," He looked pointedly at the redhead. "Could affect the way you see our world since, as I stated before, you are very new to it. No Slytherin or any witch or wizard simply turns bad or are bad because of a house they get sorted into, most of the time they turn because they get ostracized for being in a house such as Slytherin or for choosing or being something that is considered taboo."

He let his smile drop and return to its neutral line.

"We need to learn to not spread garbage like these things Ron was talking about a minute ago. Just as many dark wizards and witches were Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. For Merlin's sake, even Hufflepuff graduates have turned bad."

The staring was starting to get annoying at this point. He knew it had to be said, he would not let anything like rumors drive another person to the brink.

Roblin fitted his plain black issued robe over his clothes and made sure the silver clasp was orderly. He pulled out his wand and casted a German painting charm on the seams of his robe. The once plain seams now threaded with dark seafoam hues contrasted nicely with the black, it was subtle enough. Ron's anger whispered in his ears and he found himself quite enjoying the childish acts of teasing the redhead. He enjoyed teasing, especially when he found someone who reacted so pleasantly.

"Never seen a charm before? If you insist on staring, I can make yours rainbow."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ron turn even more red. His pinched expression brought much joy to Roblin. He was going to have an interesting year indeed.


	5. New friends & Roblin's dislike of school robes

"First years this way!"

Hagrid waved over all the first years to a path and led them down the trail. Some of the first years clung to each other when the group started entering a cave. Roblin kept his pace steady and stayed in the middle of the group watching out for the others.

Well, it looked like that on the outside at least, but it was a different story altogether.

'Do these brits have stone skin or something? This is ridiculous!'

Roblin adjusted his robe again, feeling the telling signs of red marks forming on his skin from the washcloth these foreigners called school robes. He fought inwardly with himself to keep his expression blank, not wanting to show his disgust.

'Mistles must be polite..must be polite..must be polite must be grateful for the robe even if it feels like goblin skin.'

While lost in his thoughts he stumbled into a jittery boy back. He felt the boy flinch and felt sorry for his neck as the shorter boy whipped back with terrified eyes his form quivering with nerves. He let out a small terrified squeak as he looked at the stoic boy that had bumped into him. His lip quivered under the unreadable green eyes as they flitted around him. He drew his eyes to the ground hoping for the other to brush him off like the others, so he could go hide away hopefully in this terrifying pla-.

"Merlin you're a muggle origin are you not?"

"Wh-ats a muggle!" The shorter boy squeaked feeling hot shame flow through his blood he just wanted the earth to open up and take him already. The taller boy before him hummed lowly in a thinking way? The boy thought of his chances of escape when he was brought out of his thoughts by an answering hum. "Follow me we can share a boat and I can give you a quick crash course so at least you aren't a rabbit left out for the wolves."

Having no visible solution and wanting answers the shorter boy latched onto Roblin in hopes of not being herded away from his first signs of answers since he was plucked out of his reality and thrown into this one a mere few weeks ago. He watched the red-haired boy enter a boat and look up at him in a questioning manner signaling for him to get in on the other side. The boat rocked unsteadily as the smaller boy got in sitting heavily. His mind was racing about the impossible possibilities of the boat tipping. He was once again brought out of his scrambling thoughts by the offering of a hand to him. He looked at it questioningly and shakily shook it before letting go immediately like it had caught fire.

"I'm H-at-tie Inkwell!" He squeaked out the other boy looked at him searchingly before he seemed to relax satisfied with whatever he had found.

"Roblin Virdilian Mistle." The boy took a seated bow his hand close to his heart before gracing the terrified boy with a softer expression. "Would it be easier if I just talk until you calm a bit?" Hattie nodded nervously twisting his robes in his fingers trying to work off his anxiety.

Roblin continued filling Hattie in on the basics as he had done only hours before for englands 'savior'. He found himself lulled by the action of informing the boy he had to fight a small quirk of the lip when the tension in the others shoulders started to gradually flow out like a crack in a dam until the boy's mahogany eyes were gaining a positive light once again.

The new light brought a new aura about Hattie then he had read before. The smaller boy was skittish. At first he twisted his fingers in his robes and his nerves could be felt. Hattie was normally a talker though even though he had not breathed a word since Roblin had started he could tell by his small little tells. He would lean forward and posture like he was about to launch into the conversation head first, his fingers would twitch betraying his sociable nature if he was comfortable he would be using his body to talk, he would be an expressive person who would vibrate with excitement over the topic of conversation the way he visibly stopped himself showed just that.

The boy held himself back that much was evident. All he could piece together was that Hattie was unsure of this reality that was the wizarding world. His eyes flitted around analyzing anything they could grasp onto. He was observant Roblin had caught onto the little peaks he would make at him every now and then. He was searching for something, he was at the gate he was just looking for the gatekeeper.

It was amusing watching the originally timid boys' features melt into awe when they crossed the lake. The aged castle was lit by delicate dancing lights. The night sky became its backdrop as the lights flickered with the changing of the unnoticeable night breeze. Roblin closed his eyes to soak it all in; he felt a strange tranquility seep into his veins. The night air nipped at his skin playfully caressing his vermillion hair lightly. He felt the urge to go boneless take over. He gathered himself before he could give in though it would not be appropriate to indulge in such vulnerability out in the open with company at that.

The soft sound of quill tip meeting parchment filled the young boy's ears as he wrote up his first experiences. The movements smooth as he wrote up about the lake he had crossed just a mere few hours ago. He kept it as polite as he could his concealed excitement making the task as difficult as possible. He finished the neat letter by curling the end of his last name like he was taught to.

He looked it over his expression going soft as he saw the familiar scrawl of his mother language printed neatly. Oh how he missed home even with the growing hatred towards his family he still missed it dearly it becoming his old friend that he moved away from. He remembers it in memory but nothing tangible to align with it. He would be home soon it would blow over soon he would stay hopeful. He huffed in amusement; he was becoming those hopeless optimists he scorned, just lovely. Next he will be praising the Britain 'savior' for defeating who-shall-not-be-named. He had to contain a grimace of even the conjuring of the idea becoming reality.

The parchment now rolled up neatly tied securely with a red and white ribbon colored after his family's crest. He surveyed the room taking in the floor to ceiling crystal windows. The dark royal blue and white hued the bed spreads, The charmed dark speckled white galaxy shining above with the occasional constellation one of his dorm mates was able to find outlined in a crisp white. The dark wood cold to the touch as he stepped over it climbing into his bed, laying his head down on the clean white pillow as he closed his eyes. His black and dark blue robes sorted neatly at the end of his bed for the morning to come.


End file.
